Sometimes mundane activities can be fun
by AwkwardDalek
Summary: Sherlock ends up going food shopping with John and amusing himself at the tills.


**AN-** This is just a short one-shot that I ended up writing. I apologise if it's a little out of character, but I hope it's not ^.^ Enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> I don't own anything Sherlock related.

* * *

><p>Was that? Yes, yes it was. Toes. "Bloody hell Sherlock," John muttered under his breath, gingerly placing the bag of toes back inside the fridge with a look of disgust. He really wished Sherlock would keep his experiments and body parts out of the fridge. The fridge they used for food and drinks. It was hardly hygenic and made him feel slightly faint just thinking about it. With a sigh he shut the fridge door thinking that he really should be used to the strange things his flat mate liked to keep in there. It didn't really matter that there were toes in the fridge at the moment any way though seeing as, once again, it was completely empty of food. John wished that just for once he could get his room mate to go out and get the food shopping so he wouldn't have to but Sherlock always claimed to be so busy even when he was just sat doing nothing.<p>

"And that is why it was the mother in law that did it and not the neighbor as Lestrade stupidly believes," Sherlock said as John walked back into the living room causing himself to stare at Sherlock for a moment, completely lost. The dark haired man was pacing the living room floor staring at his cell phone just as he had been for the past hour or so. He'd been mumbling to himself but John wasn't aware he was supposed to be listening to what he had to say. Sherlock had looked up and must have caught site of John's blank expression because he rolled his eyes. "Oh do keep up John! The murder case Lestrade text me about, I've been telling you about it all day," He said with an annoyed look. "No Sherlock you were muttering it to yourself. If you want me to hear what you say why don't you try speaking properly," John replied as he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

Sherlock had turned back to his cell phone and hardly noticed John getting ready to go out before he heard the jingle of keys. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously, slipping his phone into his trouser pocket and watching John. "Food shopping. We basically have nothing left in the flat," John answered as he put his wallet and keys into his coat pocket. He looked up at Sherlock and noticed the other man looked slightly annoyed, possibly at the idea of being left alone but John somewhat doubted that. "You could come, if you want," John added on with a smile but Sherlock just sniffed, turning away. "Don't be silly John. I don't need to deal with such mundane activities," Sherlock replied and the arrogance in his tone was noticed by John who just laughed, shaking his head. "Sure, fine."

20 minutes later though, Sherlock was trailing after John around their local supermarket. "I can't believe you dragged me out here," Sherlock complained for the sixth time since entering the store five minutes ago. "I didn't drag you here, you offered to come," John reminded him, beginning to regret his decision to not do this by himself as usual. Sherlock had, to memory, never joined him shopping and John was pretty sure this wouldn't happen again. "I only offered because you always look like a sulking child when I don't," Sherlock muttered and John decided to ignore him as he picked up a loaf of bread and stuck it in the trolley.

It didn't take long to get what they needed and soon they were at the tills. For some reason Sherlock had decided using the self serve checkouts would be far more efficient even though John found it to be ridiculously difficult. John went through the usual on screen procedure before starting to scan the items as Sherlock watched him, hardly blinking. It only took a few items before John was quietly cursing at the machine which had decided to not funtion as it was supposed to. As the voice said 'unknown item on the conveyor belt' for the third time John nearly punched it. "Really John, calm down," Sherlock sighed picking up the problamatic item, which happened to be milk, and re-scanning it. This time it went smoothly and Sherlock impatiently pushed John out the way. "We'll get this done far quicker if I do this. You pack the bags," Sherlock instructed and John didn't bother arguing, he was probably right.

As Sherlock continued scanning the items he would occasionally make little 'beep' noises along with the machine and then smile slightly, much like a child would. John couldn't help but find this amusing as he quietly packed the bags. "Strawberry Jam. Beep. Eggs. Beep. Ham. Beep." It continued like that and when everything was scanned through John moved next to Sherlock, paying with his credit card but deciding to not mention it for now.

Placing the bags into the back of the taxi, John looked at Sherlock with a grin. "What?" Sherlock asked as they shut the boot, sliding into the cab. "For as smart as you are Sherlock, you really can be amused easily," John commented and Sherlock scowled deciding this would be the very last time he came shopping with John Watson.


End file.
